


Wolfstar

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Flirting, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Sirius Black, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Misunderstandings, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-27 23:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Sirius starts to hear some rumors about his best friend, so he decides to talk to the other person they're about (but he may or may not get it wrong by accident).Oneshot/drabble





	Wolfstar

It was just another normal day at Hogwarts. Ha, believe that. But really, Sirius Black was minding his own business (for once) and heading down one of the halls of his school, to his dorm back from class. It was then that he heard someone whispering about whatever 'wolfstar' was. It startled him. But for what it was worth: the name was ridiculous. 

Wolf immediately made him think of his best friend Remus Lupin. But star? Suddenly his eyes got wide. 

He found his little brother Regulus soon after, and he took him aside. 

"Reg, mate, I think people want you and Moony to get together," he said finally, seriously, in a low voice. 

Regulus stared at him for a minute. Then he grabbed his book, and proceeded to hit him repeatedly with it. 

"Ow! What the hell?" Sirius covered his face to keep the important parts of him safe. He was hot, after all. 

"Regulus, what the hell." a voice repeated. 

They both turned to see Sirius' other best friend James Potter with his hands on his hips, glaring. 

"Potter." Regulus said with a sigh. "He just said Remus Lupin and  _I_ should get together." 

James paused to look at them both, before he silently handed the book back and proceeded to let him keep going. 

Needless to say it'd be awhile before Remus and Sirius successfully got together. 


End file.
